The Princesses of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Princesses of Harmony is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 4 MLP: FiM Two Parter, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Summary When Princesses Celestia and Luna mysteriously disappear right before the Summer Sun Celebration and mysterious vines invade Ponyville and take control of Eggman's robots, the newly crowned Mane Six and Team Sonic, along with Sunset Shimmer and Discord must figure out what's going on, during all of this, the Mane Six discover the origins of the Elements of Harmony, and a old friend of Tails finally returns. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her friends struggle to adjust to their alicorn forms and duties as princesses while they prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration away from Team Sonic. Shortly after consoling the Mane Six that night, Princess Celestia is attacked by a black vine. The girls awaken the next morning to find that Celestia and Luna have disappeared, leaving the sun and moon hanging in the sky, now split between day and night. In addition, the castle guards inform them of an overgrowth of black plants from the Everfree Forest near Ponyville, which have also caused Dr. Eggman's robots to go haywire. Returning to Ponyville with the Elements of Harmony, Team Sonic and the Mane Six suspect Discord is responsible and summon him for answers, but he professes innocence. The ponies consult Zecora who, having abandoned the forest, gives the Mane Six a potion she says will help them learn what is causing the havoc. After drinking the potion, the Mane Six find themselves in an unfamiliar castle with Princess Luna, who transforms into Nightmare Moon. Twilight realizes that Luna's transformation is a vision of the past caused by Zecora's potion. Further flashbacks allow her and her friends to witness Celestia and Luna's discovery of the Elements of Harmony at the mystical Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. The Mane Six and Team Sonic enter the forest with the Elements, believing the tree to be in danger. The Mane Six are soon sent away by Team Sonic as they grow concerned for their safety, but rejoin them after Discord mocks them for putting themselves before others. With help from Tails' old friend Cosmo, the heroes find the tree entangled by evil vines, Twilight deduces that it needs the Elements to survive and the Mane Six return them to the tree, eradicating the plants and freeing the princesses. The tree then sprouts a flower containing a chest with six keyholes, mystifying the ponies. Back in Ponyville, Discord admits to sowing the evil plants shortly before his original defeat in a delayed plot to plunder the tree's magic; he claims to have deliberately withheld this so the Mane Six would learn how to be proper leaders, prompting a furious Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow to chase after him. The Summer Sun Celebration then commences, with the Mane Six participating before their cheering friends. Differences *Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stay behind with Twilight in Canterlot due to them being princesses as well in this timeline. *The Mane Six all use the alicorn potion to go into the past while Team Sonic try their best to defend Ponyville from the Plundervines and Eggman's robots. *The design of Celestia in the past before using the Elements of Harmony has a mane pink and the desing of Luna is the same of the Season 1. Transcript The Princesses of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, still getting used to their new roles as alicorn princesses, the newly crowned Mane Six are surprised when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna mysteriously disappear right before the Summer Sun Celebration. As they try to figure out what happened to them, they receive word that the Everfree Forest has invaded Ponyville, if that wasn't bad enough, Team Sonic found out the these mysterious Plundervines have taken control of Eggman's army, the Mane Six accuse Discord of causing the mess, but since Discord is now reformed, it couldn't have been him, if even some of the heroes still don't trust him, with help from Zecora, the Mane Six use a potion than only alicorn magic can activate, which sends them over 1,000 years to the past, where they watch first hand how Luna first turned into Nightmare Moon, either way, will our heroes figure out a way to stop the Plundervines from destroying Ponyville and will Celestia and Luna be found in time, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *Cosmo, who last appeared in Sonic X, makes a unexpected return to help with the Plundervines. *Metal Sonic is shown to be immune to the Plundervine's effects on Eggman's machines. *"South Island" from the Sonic OVA plays at the beginning of the episode. *"DIVE" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays during the opening. *"Fine Field 3" from Kirby Triple Deluxe plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Six are at Canterlot Castle. *"Get Ready for the Big Event" from Sonic Free Riders when the scene cuts to the train station. *"Serious Trouble" from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time plays when the scene switches to Ponyville being invaded by the Plundervines. *"Sonic Appears" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when Sonic destroys several robots that had surrounded the Mane Six. *"Title (Pac-Man's Park Theme)" from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures plays when Sonic arrives in Ponyville. *"Captain America's Theme" from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Six break into Eggman's Lair. *"Pre-Race" from Team Sonic Racing plays when the Mane Six return from the second flashback. *"Destiny's Union" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays after Sonic suggests the Mane Six should go back to Ponyville. *When Tails reunites with Cosmo, the orchestra version of "Sparkling☆100 Carats of Miracles" from Mahou Tsukai PreCure plays. *"Unknown Star" from Super Mario Galaxy 2 plays when Team Sonic, the Mane Six, Cosmo, Spike, and Sunset reach the Tree of Harmony *The "Escape from Null Space" version of "Fist Bump" from Sonic Forces plays when Sonic takes care the remaining badniks in Ponyville. *"Reach for the Stars" from Sonic Colors plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes